The semiconductor industry constantly aims to increase the performances of semiconductor device while reducing the cost of semiconductor devices. Modern semiconductor devices include three dimensional transistors, three dimensional memory arrays and well as other smaller and/or denser semiconductor devices.
These modern semiconductor devices require a high resolution and high throughput inspection tools and review tools.